QUEEN
by thekimve
Summary: Jeonghan sangat menikmati kehidupannya dengan ketiga kekasihnya. Ketiga orang yang rela berlutut demi memiliki Jeonghan sang Queen. Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, Kim Mingyu. Seventeen ff. RnR Please Joseyo


QUEEN

.

.

.

Pair : Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, Kim Mingyu

Rate : M

Summary : Jeonghan sangat menikmati kehidupannya dengan ketiga kekasihnya. Ketiga orang yang rela berlutut demi memiliki Jeonghan sang Queen

.

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih nikmat daripada bercinta dalam hidup Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan. Memang nama lelaki namun kau jangan salah pengertian lelaki satu ini adalah malaikat yang cantik sekaligus serakah yang pernah ada. Lelaki berambut panjang sebahu itu terus meneriakkan setiap aliran kenikmatan yang diberian kedua namja di atasnya.

"Jisoo nghh Seungcheolie nghh more...". Ucap Jeonghan di sela-sela kenimatan yang menghantam tubuh atas dan bawahnya. Kedua penis kekar kedua namja diatasnya silih berganti menikmati lubang hangat dan ketat milik Jeonghan.

Itulah kenikmatan yang Jeonghan banggakan. Ia tak peduli apapun didunia ini selain mencintai kedua namja yang mengurungnya dimansion mewah ini.

Jeonghan tak bisa memilih diantara namja tampan yang melingkupi hidupnya.

Hong Jisoo dengan pesona manis dan gentlenya. Seakan pasokan senyum menawan memang untuk Jeonghan seorang. Sedangkan Seungcheol, namja Tampan nan Manly yang mampu memperalat hidupnya. Apapun perintahnya adalah titah anti penolakan untuk Jeonghan. Dan Jeonghan sudah tersihir sejak awal. Apa yang bisa ditolak oleh Jeonghan dari kedua namja spesial itu?

Bolehkan Jeonghan Egois?

Seumur hidupnya Jeonghan hanya ingin mereka saja. Itu cukup baginya.

"Aku memang egois karena menginginkan kalian berdua tapi ingatlah bagiku mencintai kalian berdua adalah anugerah Tuhan. Jadi rasa ini sama rata". Ucap Jeonghan diawal mereka bersama. Jisoo dan Seungcheol hanyalah dua manusia yang dibutakan oleh pesona Jeonghan dan bahkan mereka tak mengambil pusing jika harus berbagi. Toh keduanya mendapatkan kepuasan dan cinta yang sama dari Jeonghan. Berbagi itu indah, begitulah prinsip Jeonghan. Terdengar kejam untuk ukuran mencintai seseorang. Tapi itulah Jeonghan. Pria cantik dengan banyak pesona dan kehebatan yang membuat siapapun jatuh tepat dikakinya. Tak terkecuali seseorang yang baru datang dalam hidup mereka. Namja muda yang bahkan terang-terangan mendatangi mansion itu untuk memohon menjadi kekasih Jeonghan. Memohon seperti pengemis kepada Jisoo dan Seungcheol.

"Kumohon Sunbae, biarkan aku bertemu Jeonghan hyung." Mohon namja berambut Hitam tebal itu.

"Siapa namamu anak muda?". Seungcheol tak lantas mempersilahkan masuk.

Jisoo di belakang Seungcheol tersenyum ramah kepada tamu dadakan tersebut.

"Kau Kim Mingyu hoobae di Kampus Pledis bukan? Aku sering melihatmu menyelinap dikelas Jeonghan Hyung". Jisoo memegang lengan Seungcheol menandakan bahwa tidak bahaya mempersilahkan namja tinggi dan bergigi taring yang menawan itu untuk masuk. Jika memang berbahaya maka pengawal Jisoo tak akan segan untuk menembaknya.

Jisoo adalah namja kaya dengan segala fasilitas yang melimpah maka pengawal dan penjaga dirumahnya sangatlah lengkap dan sigap dalam kondisi apapun. Termasuk melakukan nego yang panjang dengan tamu dihadapannya, padahal sangat jelas namja itu adalah terlihat sebagai namja yang tidak berbahaya dan tidak ada tampang kriminal sama sekali.

"Jadi kau kemari karena Jeonghan? Apa yang membuatmu rela berbagi? Kau tau bukan jika kami ini kekasih Jeonghan juga?". Seungcheol menatap tajam mata berbinar Mingyu setelah ketiganya duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku bahkan tak peduli jika Jeonghan Hyung memiliki seratus kekasih. Karena memang Jeonghan hyung layak untuk menjadi milikku juga". Kata-kata penuh percaya diri meluncur indah dibibir seksi Mingyu. Namja yang memiliki tone kulit lebih gelap dari ketiganya lantas melanjutkan.

"Ini memang gila, tapi ku akui aku bahkan rela mengemis cintanya. Kalian bisa membunuhku jika suatu saat ucapan dan tindakanku berubah". Smirk andalan Mingyu keluar begitu saja.

"Sunbae aku tergila-gila dengan Jeonghan hyung" Lanjutnya.

Jisoo tersenyum dan berdiri dengan sangat elegan, kaki kurusnya melangkah dibelakang sofa Mingyu, tangannya menepuk pelan pundak namja kekar itu. Begitulah Jisoo tak pernah menanggapi sesuatu dengan serius, ia sangat santai menerima keinginan Mingyu, lain cerita dengan Seungcheol. Buku-buku tangannya sedari tadi memutih karena terkepal. Ia menahan diri untuk tak menendang Mingyu dari ruangan ini.

"Seongcheol-ah apa sebaiknya kita menyuruh Jeonghan kemari? Ia pasti sangat senang ada seorang pria tampan mencintainya hingga gila". Kaki Jisoo perlahan menaiki tangga mansion yang super mewah itu. Jangan tanyakan mansion siapa itu. Tentu saja Jisoo adalah penyedia jasa dan fasilitas untuk Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Orang kaya memang terkadang bingung mencari cara untuk menghabiskan uangnya. Lagipula Jisoo selalu kesepian dimasion itu. Mansion mewah pemberian orang tuanya yang menetap di Hongkong.

Seongcheol sejujurnya masih tak terima. Tapi ini semua adalah keputusan Jeonghan. Karena Jeonghanlah objek disini.

"Tunggu disini. Akan kubawa Jeonghan kemari. Jika Jeonghan menolakmu maka jangan pernah menampakkan diri dihadapan Jeonghan. Aku bahkan melihatmu menatap mesum ke arah Jeonghan pekan lalu dikantin". Seungcheol mengeretakkan giginya mengingat kejadian tak lama ini, matanya sangat jeli menatap siapapun yang mengagumi Jeonghan. Ia berdiri dan menyusul Jisoo ke kamar Jeonghan.

.

.

.

"Jeonghannie..". Panggilan dari kedua orang yang menemani hidupnya bergaung indah ditelinganya. Jeonghan yang saat itu tengah bersandar di jendela kamarnya menoleh.

Hanya menoleh saja dan keduanya sudah datang menghampirinya, memberikan pelukan hangat dari tangan kekar Seungcheol dan ciuman manis yang singkat dari bibir Jisoo.

Jeonghan tersenyum.

"Hm? Ada tamu bukan? Aku melihat mobil cantik itu memasuki pagar mansion ini". Jeonghan menyandarkan punggung kecilnya di dada kekar Seungcheol dan kedua tanganya meraih kedua tangan Jisoo, mengayunkan pelan seakan ia menikmati genggaman itu.

"Kau tebak siapa yang datang, namja menyebalkan yang menginginkanmu hingga ia gila". Ada nada kemarahan dan ejekan didalam ucapan Seungcheol.

Jisoo dan Jeonghan secara otomatis terkikik.

Ini pertama kalinya Seongcheol merajuk kepada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menolehkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Seungcheol. Ciuman lembut Jeonghan seketika merubah raut wajah Seungcheol.

"Biar ku tebak, Kim Mingyu mahasiwa seni? Ahh aku tak menyangka ia akan kemari". Jeonghan terkejut yang lebih terlihat seperti pura-pura terkejut. Jeonghan bukanlah manusia tak peka. Bahkan bisa dikatakan ia kelewat peka. Ia akan selalu tahu mana yang hanya berteman dengannya dan mana yang memiliki perasaan menyukainya. Jeonghan juga tidak menutup mata saat Mingyu gencar mendekatinya sebulan belakangan ini.

"Yeah, that's Right. Namja yang menyelinap di kelas memasakmu. Padahal ia adalah Hoobae. Kurasa ia sangat percaya diri". Jisoo terlihat geli dengan apa yang ia lihat seminggu lalu saat ia mendadak terkejut dengan kedatangan namja asing di kelas memasak mahasiswa Boga. Jisoo memang bukan mahasiswa tata boga tapi ia sering mengecek kelas Jeonghan dari jendela dan mendapati Mingyu mengikuti kelas itu. Terang saja Jisoo langsung mengenalinya karena Jisoo dan Mingyu berasal dari jurusan seni sekaligus mengikuti klub yang sama. Klub teater.

Seungcheol melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya kembali menyiratkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Namja yang tengah menunggu diruang tamu.

"Hey aku bahkan tak bisa memungkiri jika aku melihatnya juga di supermarket yang sama Saat Jeonghan berbelanja mingguan. Tak mungkin secara kebetulan selalu bertemu di supermarket yang sama dan setiap minggunya. Dan benar ia memang menggilaimu Jeonghannie". Ucap Seungcheol dengan nada menggebu dan tak percaya bahwa ia benar-benar baru menyadarinya sekarang. Bahkan bisa Seungcheol simpulkan bahwa Mingyu melakukan tindak penguntitan selama ini.

Jeonghan merapikan rambutnya dan mengikatnya kebelakang, menyisakan poni sampingnya yang panjang. Lantas kedua tanganya menarik tangan Jisoo dan Seungcheol.

"Palliwa kita kebawah, tak baik membuat tamu kita menunggu lama". Senyum lembut dan keibuan Jeonghan menguar. Inilah yang membuat Jisoo dan Seungcheol sama-sama ikut gila dengan Mingyu.

.

.

Hening.

5 Menit berlalu dan masih Hening.

Saat ini Keempat pria itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Hanya diam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Jisoo menatap Mingyu dengan wajah manisnya, Seungcheol dengan wajah mengerasnya dan Jeonghan dengan wajah malaikatnya.

Mingyu jangan dilupakan. Saat ini ia bahkan lupa cara untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Ini diluar ekspektasinya. Yang Mingyu harapakan adalah saat ini ia tengah berjalan-jalan ditaman Mansion mewah Jisoo dan menyatakan cintanya kepada Jeonghan. Hanya berdua saja tidak seperti pada kenyataanya sekarang.

Saat ini suasana lebih terkesan seperti Mingyu adalah seorang pidana yang siap dihakimi dikursi pesakitannya.

Sungguh ini tak bisa dilanjutkan. Salah satu harus ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi bagaimana Mingyu ah? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? Saat ini Jeonhan sudah dihadapanmu". Seorang itu adalah Jisoo. Suara lembut dan Gentlenya keluar setiap saat. Meskipun itu saat awkward seperti sekarang.

"Jika kau mau berdua saja dengan Jeonghan, maaf saja tak bisa. Kami berhak tau apa yang akan kau bicarakan dengan Jeonghan". Kali ini Seungcheol yang angkat bicara. Ia seakan dapat membaca pikiran Mingyu. Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana ia, sangat tak sabar dengan Mingyu. Ingin sekali ia segera melempar keluar Mingyu dari mansion ini.

"Jeonghan hyung...". Mingyu membuka mulutnya dengan gugup. Bagaimana rasanya menyatakan cinta kepada namja dengan dilihat oleh dua kekasihnya. Bukankah itu sungguh saat-saat yang membuat seseorang ingin meremas bantal dan menggigit jari karena sangat tegang.

Saat selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah adegan yang sangat indah. Indah bagi Jeonghan saat ada seseorang yang berlutut dihadapannya untuk menginginkannya menjadi kekasihnya. Sama seperti Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang berlutut dikakinya saat ingin menjadikannya kekasihnya 2 tahun lalu.

Kaki panjang Mingyu tertekuk dan tubuhnya membungkuk tepat di kaki Jeonghan yang dibalut sandal rumah. Karpet bulu sebagai alas sofa bahkan sampai menyentuh hidung Mingyu.

"Hyung, ini sudah kukatakan ketiga kalinya, maukah engkau menjadi kekasihku? Aku tak peduli jika berbagi dengan Jisoo Sunbae dan Seungcheol Sunbae. Rasa cintaku akan tetap dan semakin bertambah kepadamu". Ucapan dan tindakan Mingyu barusan sontak membuat dahi Jisoo dan Seungcheol berkerut. Tunggu, 3 kali? Jadi ini adalah kali ketiga Mingyu mengemis cinta untuk Jeonghan?

Wow, betapa Jeonghan layak disebut Queen.

Queen selalu diatas dan dipuja. Itulah sosok Jeonghan, namja lembut, cantik dan satu lagi jangan lupakan jika Jeonghan itu menggairahkan diranjang. Otak pintarnya bahkan membuatnya tak pernah membayar uang pendidikan karena bea siswa yang selalu ia terima setiap tahun. Jadi apa yang kurang dari Jeonghan?.

Jisoo, Seungcheol dan Mingyu adalah contohnya, Contoh bahwa mereka mengakui Jeonghan adalah Queen.

"Omo.. apa ini? Kau mengatakan lagi? Bangunlah...". Tangan Jeonghan mengangkat tubuh Mingyu agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Berbicara dengan orang yang bersujud dibawahmu memang tak nyaman. Lebih enak melihat wajahnya.

Dan disinilah sosok egois dan serakah itu muncul.

Jeonghan dengan segala aura mempesona dan sihirnya meraih dagu Mingyu yang masih terduduk dikarpet hadapan Jeonghan.

Menatap lurus ke mata Mingyu dan Jangan lupakan Mingyu yang sangat sangat jatuh pada pesona Jeonghan yang bahkan wajah mereka berjarak hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Baiklah Mingyu-ah, Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Hanya kukatakan sekali dan jangan membuatku mengatakannya lagi. Kau sudah jatuh dihadapanku dan kau juga sudah memilih takdirmu ini. Jadi... " Jeonghan menjilat pipi Mingyu. Dan melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Kau tak bisa lagi pergi dariku. Seungcheol dan Jisoo tak akan membiarkanmu hidup jika kau menyakitiku". Perkataan Jeonghan lebih mengarah ke ancaman daripada sekedar menerima cinta Mingyu.

Jisoo mengusap wajahnya. Dan Seungcheol mengepalkan tanganya kuat. Mereka berdua menyadari bahwa keadaan akan berubah setelah ini. Mau tak mau mereka harus menerima Mingyu dirumah ini. Lengkap dengan berbagi Jeonghan untuk satu namja lagi. Cukup. Itu yang ketiga namja itu pikirkan. Cukup mereka bertiga saja yang menjadi kekasih Jeonghan. Tak ingin ada lagi namja lain di mansion ini. Dan mengunci Jeonghan hanya untuk ketiganya saja.

Cinta itu berbagi, dan memang untuk kebahagiaan mereka, maka mereka harus berbagi.

Queen adalah milik mereka bertiga.

Dan inilah awal kedatangan Mingyu.

Ia adalah kekasih ketiga Jeonghan dan Jisoo mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk tinggal di Mansionnya.

Seungcheol berkali-kali memperingatkan Mingyu untuk menjaga sikapnya di mansion ini.

"Seungcheollie memang begitu Mingyu-ah, tapi ia pria yang sangat baik. Semoga kalian secepatnya akrab". Senyuman lembut Jeonghan terlukis di bibir indahnya.

Bukankah bibir itu miliki Mingyu juga? Berhak kah Mingyu merasakan sekarang? Tentu saja semua itu keluar begitu saja dan Bibir Mingyu sudah melumat bibir tipis Jeonghan dengan buas.

Mata Jeonghan memang menutup sempurna menikmati ciuman Mingyu namun tangannya ia lambaikan untuk mengisyaratkan Jisoo dan Seungcheol mendekat dan menikmatinya.

Bukan hanya 2 penis saja yang bisa memuaskannya, saat ini akan ada 3 penis tegang yang akan selalu memanjakanya. Inilah saat yang Jeonghan sukai.

Bercinta dan bercinta.

60 menit yang lalu mereka masih berpakaian lengkap dan duduk disofa layaknya namja-namja yang tengah berdiskusi sengit, tapi saat ini. Tak ada benang satupun yang menempel ditubuh mereka.

Tubuh indah Jeonghan telentang di karpet bulu lembut. Ketiga kekasihnya tengah menikmatinya. Kissmark kemerahan ditorehkan diseluruh tubuh Jeonghan.

Kedua tangan Jeonghan sibuk memanjakan Kejantanan kedua kekasih lamanya. Dan yang menjadi Center saat ini Mingyu. Inilah kesempatan pertamanya merasakan Hole pink menggoda milik Jeonghan.

Jangan panggil Jeonghan Menggairahkan jika ia tak bisa mengontrol kesenangan ini.

Kedua tangannya mengocok penis Jisoo dan Seungcheol dengan tempo lambat dan sedang, berkali-kali hingga membuat Keduanya sangat keenakan. Kaki Jeonghan dilebarkan agar Penis tegang Mingyu bisa menerobos Hole ketatnya.

Kepala Jisoo dan Seungcheol menunduk untuk menikmati Nipple pink Jeonghan dan tepat saat itu penis kekar Mingyu menusuk dan masuk kedalam hole ketatnya dalam sekali hentakan diikuti teriakan Jeonghan.

"Akhhh ngh!".

Bisa kau simpulkan sendiri itulah teriakan kenikmatan dan kesakitan Jeonghan. Namun tak lama kenikmatan sesungguhnya dimulai.

Kejantanan ketiganya sangatlah tegang dan itu bisa dipastikan akan segera memuntahkan sperma yang akan langsung Jeonghan jilatin meskipun itu menetes dilantai. Bagi Jeonghan Sperma adalah sesuatu yang harus ia nikmati saat klimaks. Bukan hanya dinikmati di hole namun lidahnya juga tak boleh melewatkan rasa spermayang gurih ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

Keempat tubuh telanjang itu tertidur di tempat yang sama. Jeonghan mulai membuka matanya. Otaknya masih memproses dimana posisinya saat ini. Saat kesadarannya sudah mulai kembali ia melihat sekelilingnya. Senyum manisnya merekah melihat ketiga orang yang mencintainya tengah tertidur pulas. Tubuh ketiganya mengkilat oleh keringat bekas mereka bercinta. Mata Jeonghan melirik kearah jam dinding besar di tengah ruangan. Menghitung waktu dan baru ia sadari jika mereka berempat sudah menghabiskan 5 jam bercinta.

Ini rekor dalam hidup Jeonghan dan mungkin saja hidup ketiga kekasihnya. Four some selama 5 jam.

Jeonghan mendekati wajah ketiga kekasihnya dan mengecup kening masing-masing. Lantas ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa pula. Matanya menerawang menatap atap dengan design mewah.

'Jika egois bisa membuatku selalu mendapat perhatian maka akan kulakukan itu terus saat ini. Hingga aku puas dan lelah'. Ucap Jeonghan dalam hati. Matanya terpejam dan ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya namun helaian rambut menyentuh pahanya dan mata indahnya kembali terbuka.

"Mingyu? Kau sudah bangun?". Ini pertanyaan yang sebetulnya tak perlu dijawab pun pasti sudah terjawab sendiri. Kaki Jeonghan yang selonjoran di karpet dijadikan bantalan tidur oleh Mingyu.

Reflek tangan Jeonghan mengelus rambut hitam Mingyu. Rambut itu tebal dan halus. Mingyu pun tak lupa memainkan rambut panjang Jeonghan yang berjatuhan kedepan saat Jeonghan menunduk menatapnya.

"Gomawo sudah menerimaku". Ucap Mingyu

Jeonghan tersenyum, dikecuplah bibir Mingyu sekilas.

"Aku mencintai kalian bertiga. Tetaplah begini untuk waktu yang sangat lama". Ucap Jeonghan pelan.

"Mengapa tak membuatnya menjadi selamanya?". Suara itu bukan suara Mingyu namun suara Seungcheol. Ia membuka matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jeonghan, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jeonghan.

"Aku bahkan tak keberatan jika menjadi seperti sekarang dikehidupanku yang akan datang". Kali ini Jisoo yang terbangun. Ia merapikan rambutnya dan duduk disisi lain Jeonghan. Tangan lembutnya mengusap pelan kepala Jeonghan.

Terdengar naif dan menggelikan memang.

Mereka berempat tertawa. Tawa yang ingin dilepaskan.

Tawa keras diruang tamu dengan tubuh polos mereka.

"Cukup kita berempat saja. Kita berempat yang selalu bersama". Ucap Final Jeonghan. Jeonghan ingin berhenti membuat orang lain mencintainya.

Hanya ketiganya yang membuatnya nyaman.

Kasih sayang dan perhatian yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sejak kecil tergantikan oleh hari ini. Siksaan dan makian dari orang tua tirinya dimasa lalu terbayarkan oleh cinta dari ketiga kekasihnya.

Jisoo mengecup leher Jeonghan diikuti Seungcheol yang mengecup bibir kemerahan Jeonghan dan Mingyu yang mulai menjilati dada Jeonghan.

Ketiganya menikmatinya terlebih Jeonghan. Ia menyukai kehidupannya sekarang.

Kehidupan dengan ketiga kekasihnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

NB : FF Seventeen Pertama, dan yang terlintas hanya ini.. Oh God Maafkan otak saya yang mesum sekali.


End file.
